


What They Couldn't See

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Series: Harrymort Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Politics, Prompt Fill, Short, sort of but not really, word count: max 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics, arranged marriage - they could say whatever they wanted, but Harry still thought he was the luckiest man alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Couldn't See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for PersphoneFallen from the Harrymort group on FB. :)

They say that sometimes our dreams come true in the most unexpected ways.

The corners of Harry’s lips turned up slightly, going unnoticed by anyone in the ever shifting swarm of people surrounding him. It was a noisy, busy and in general absolutely insufferable gathering and Harry’s brow slicked over with cold sweat at the thought of having to endure talking to all those pretentious witches and wizards who came here to gawk at him.

Instinctively, he sought out the comforting crimson gaze of his husband. Making contact from all the way across the hall full of people, he instantly felt better and steeled himself for the many more hours he’d have to spend in the stuffy, overly populated room.

Now, many things could be said about his husband. That he was a madman, a cruel and ferocious being who cared nothing for the people around him. Maybe that he was an orphan of a cursed bloodline with too much power to be healthy. None of those things mattered though, because – honestly – people could think and talk whatever the hell they wanted and it wouldn’t make any of those things true.

The papers said the marriage had been forced and entirely a political affair.

Harry would beg to differ, but didn’t have the energy to battle the press yet again. His life was far too involved with the Prophet already and if he saw Rita Skeeter again in this lifetime it would be too soon. What he knew and felt in his heart was all that mattered. The golden band around his finger was testimony enough to that, because he could swear to Merlin and Morgana themselves that he’d never get roped into an arranged marriage. Everyone should know well enough that he never followed the rules anyway. He was notorious for butting heads with the Minister for it, but generally came out on top thanks to his popularity and the fact that Fugde was desperate to remain in office and would rather not tempt Harry to try to become the youngest Minister for Magic in history.

No, the political benefits of the union between the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin aside, Harry really was in love with Voldemort. It was funny, because a year ago he’d run to the ends of the Earth from an unexpected marriage. Things had changed so suddenly he’d never even noticed when he fell head over heels for the strange, yet enticing Lord of the House of Slytherin. They’d argued over a bill for the protection for Muggleborns out in the Muggle world, sending chairs and people flying with the intensity of their magic clashing as they traded honey-coated insults back and forth. And then, quite uncontrollably, they collided with all the strength of their emotions – lips and hands and bodies coming together all on their own. It had been a violent beginning of something beautiful.

The bill for protecting Muggleborns was revised so many times Harry wanted nothing to do with it ever again, but due to their joint effort, it was fair to both Purebloods and  Muggleborns and, most importantly, protected those who needed it the most. Harry just knew then, that there was more to Voldemort than a man who only looked out for himself. He was self-absorbed and had some serious anger management issues, Harry will forever be the first to admit, but there was something about him that just caught his heart and never let it go.

Now, still reeling from the excitement of the ceremony, Harry couldn’t be happier. His husband – notoriously handsome as always – was giving him a secret smirk from across the hall. It just promised all sorts of pleasurable torture which he would thoroughly exercise on Harry later that night. A little shiver ran down Harry’s spine at the feel of the intense crimson gaze as he tried and failed to suppress a grin from stretching his lips in response.

No one else would know. They could say whatever they wanted, but Harry felt untouchable with Voldemort at his side. He was the luckiest man alive and no amount of pitying stares from strangers surrounding him could change that. Maybe one day they’d see what they’d been missing all along. Maybe not, but either way Harry knew he’d be happy. Taking Voldemort’s skinny, cold hand which gripped his tightly, he felt stronger than ever. Ready to take on the world.

… but first, he could lean in and steal a long, well-deserved kiss off his beloved’s lips.  


End file.
